Exílio
by Miss Equinox
Summary: Espere... Um país não era feito pelo seu povo?


**Título:** Exílio.  
**Genre:** Angst.  
**Rating:** PG? Cara, eu não sou boa com ratings.**  
Personagem(ns): **Brasil (OC)  
**Avisos:** Essa fic é sobre a Ditadura militar, por tanto, se o assunto não é do seu agrado ou deixa você desconfortável, não aconselho ler. E se o fizer, mesmo sobre tais condições... Não diz que não avisei. Ah, é. Também tem um OC, mas eu acho que isso estava avisado na parte de personagens.**  
Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia não me pertence, mas a representação do Brasil, o Thiago, sim.

* * *

_1969**.**  
_

Thiago se lembrava muito bem desse ano.

Lembrava-se muito bem principalmente de certo dia, naquele ano mesmo, em que estava parado num aeroporto que não recordava o nome, observando atentamente, mesmo que de olhos marejados, o vai-e-vem lento dos aviões que chegavam e partiam por uma ampla janela de vidro.

Mas dava atenção especial aos que partiam, levando sua gente para lugares dos quais agora não recordava o nome. Eram muitos e a única coisa que o interessava agora era que eram longe, longe demais.

E 'longe demais' para ele era apenas o fato de serem fora de suas fronteiras.

Fora de seu alcance.

_Fora._

Lembrava também que não era gente que partia por partir.

Partia por ser obrigada, por ser expulsa, por ser _indesejável _a pátria.

_Indesejável _a ele?

Quem havia dito isso?

Quem havia tirado aquelas palavras da sua boca?

Ele amava seu povo. Amava-os demais para algum dia dizer tal coisa. Mas quem sabe, agora, o indesejado, no fundo, bem no fundo, devesse ser ele?

Seus chefes alegavam que eles eram comunistas, eram perigosos, eram rebeldes que trariam desgraça a pátria, numa tentativa de convencê-lo que aquilo era o melhor.

Mas para ele, aquilo eram só palavras e a única coisa que ele realmente queria era seu povo vivo, seu povo feliz... E acima de tudo, queria que seu povo continuasse a ser seu.

E os aviões continuavam a partir levando uma parte dele, um pedacinho dele que agora, naquele momento, não tinha certeza se veria de novo.

Nunca tinha visto um termo ser tão certo, tão exato para alguma coisa.

Partir.

Parti-lo, partir em mil pedaços alguma coisa que ele tinha, bem no fundo do peito, alguma coisa que naquele momento, não tinha certeza se seria capaz de remendar, de colar os pedacinhos que estavam estatelados no chão, espalhados em volta de seus pés.

E naquela hora, naquele momento, via o último avião partir e então, suas lágrimas finalmente caíram, rolando pelo seu rosto.

Tinha segurado-as firmemente, até ter certeza que nenhum de _seus filhos_ estaria ali para vê-lo chorar. Não que eles soubessem quem ele era ou o que representava, mas...

Ele não queria se mostrar tão fraco, tão frágil, tão...

Tão terrivelmente humano, quando tinha de representar algo tão grande, tão monumental quanto um país inteiro.

Um país.

Espere...

...Um país não era representado pelo seu povo?

Que país era ele que se desfazia de sua gente como se fossem pouco importantes?

A culpa parecia com uma corda viva, uma serpente, que lentamente se enrolava em seu pescoço e o sufocava, sufocava, parecendo que ia asfixiá-lo.

Fechou seus olhos, ainda soluçando e tremendo.

Sabia que provavelmente estava atraindo atenção. Afinal, ele já era um homem, mesmo que ainda jovem – e não era costumeiro ver gente crescida chorar como uma criança (coisa que com sinceridade, desejava ser, pois então teria _uma desculpa_ e _alguém para abraçar_ quando voltasse pra casa. Mesmo que este alguém fosse Portugal – e ele sinceramente não quisesse pensar nele agora).

E ele não podia desmoronar.

Não naquele momento.

Ele tinha que resistir. Resistir bravamente fosse ao que fosse e esperar. Esperar pelo retorno daqueles que ainda fossem voltar – todos aqueles que agora partiam, era isso que ele esperava, com sinceridade.

Limpou as lágrimas dos olhos e prendeu as que ainda ameaçavam sair.

Respirou fundo...

Uma, duas, três...

...Quantas vezes fosse preciso para se acalmar.

Ser forte, ele pensou. Ser forte por ele e pelos outros, afinal, era isso que significava ser uma nação, certo?

E quando achou estar suficientemente calmo e recomposto para sair dali de forma mais digna (Não que ele realmente achasse que se mostrar emotivo era indigno. Essa concepção era européia demais – e ele tinha orgulho de dizer-se brasileiro), virou-se e pôs-se a andar.

Tinha impressão que muito ainda haveria de vir.

E viria, ele saberia anos mais tarde.

* * *

**N/A**:

Bom... Por onde começar, por onde começar...?

Talvez pela explicação...  
Eu sei que 'Brasil' ainda não é bem um personagem de Hetalia, mas conhecendo o animê/as tirinhas e sua proposta, não pude deixar de criá-lo em minha cabecinha insana. Acabei também escrevendo com ele, depois de passar as férias de verão inteiras lendo sobre História do Brasil. É, é um hobby mesmo, eu sei que parece estranho. _  
Devo agradecer à Lady Asther - e à outras pessoas também - por esta fic estar postada. Se não fosse a insistência dela, 'Exílio' ainda estaria guardada à sete chaves num canto escuro da memória do meu computador.  
E claro, eu não poderia esquecer de agradecer as pessoas que leram esta fic e chegaram até aqui.  
Muito, muito obrigada.~  
- _Lady Aeterna_


End file.
